


When Return

by fembuck



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life Saxa and Belesa have built together east of the Rhine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Return

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Victory AU story where Saxa survived the final battle against Crassus and returned to Belesa’s loving arms. The story makes references to people and events mentioned in my previous Saxa/Belesa stories _"And So It Came to Be"_ and _"A Place to Call Home"_ and as such can be considered to be part of that universe - though you do not have to have read those stories to understand this one.

The sky was still black as ink when Belesa’s eyes slowly fluttered open.  She was used to rising early, as all former slaves were, but doing so had always been a struggle for her.  She could and always did wake up, of course, but she was never happy about it.  She was never chipper in the morning as some people were, especially on mornings like this.

Sighing softly as her eyes still fought to stay open, Belesa stretched out her arm in search of Saxa’s trim form.  She already knew what she would encounter – or not encounter – on the other side of the bed, but a pang of disappointment still echoed in her heart when her hand slid over nothing but cool sheets.  Saxa had been on sentry duty when Belesa had fallen asleep the night before, and it was still too early for her to have returned home.

Resigned to greeting the day without Saxa’s lips to ease her sorrow, Belesa stretched slowly and luxuriously, moaning in pleasure as her tense muscles loosened and relaxed.  She sighed softly and turned on her side, contemplating a return to slumber, but when her stomach complained, announcing its desire for sustenance, Belesa groaned but swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  Hunger was but a mere irritant to her at the moment, but Saxa was usually ravenous upon return home from sentry duty, and Belesa would not leave her warrior unattended.

xxx

Belesa was just pulling the bread out of the oven when Saxa noisily entered their cabin.  The blonde’s lack of grace was a testament to her state of exhaustion, and Belesa’s heart went out to her as Saxa trudged into the kitchen.

“Are you of a hunger?” Belesa asked, her lips curving up affectionately as Saxa wrapped her arms about her and buried her face in her neck, both hugging Belesa and using the brunette to help support her weight.

“Tired more so,” Saxa breathed out in her heavily accented, broken Latin.

She brushed her lips weakly against the column of Belesa’s throat, and Belesa cooed soothingly as she tightened her arms around Saxa, holding the exhausted German more firmly.

“Bread is fresh from oven and accompanied by honey and cheese,” Belesa murmured enticingly when Saxa snuggled further into her embrace, as if she was ready to fall asleep right there in the kitchen wrapped up in Belesa’s arms.

“Must sleep first,” Saxa breathed out, not certain she had the energy to lift hand to mouth in order to eat food.  “Come keep body warm,” she continued, using her arms, which still encircled Belesa, to tug the brunette towards their bed.

“I have only just parted from bed,” Belesa replied gently, laughing softly when her words encouraged Saxa to tug her again.  “Take morsel of bread and cheese to appease stomach,” she said more firmly, reaching out to grasp the items she had named before handing them over to Saxa.  “Then sleep.”

“Take words into heart and join in bed,” Saxa complained, even as hunger caused her to obey the first part of Belesa’s instructions and bring the hunk of bread Belesa had handed her up to her mouth.

“Chores call to me as sirens to sailor.  I can do nothing but obey,” Belesa replied as she carefully extracted herself from the circle of Saxa’s arms.  “Furs will keep you warm in my absence.  Now go,” she continued, giving Saxa a little shove in the direction of the bed.

“And if I have other need of body that fur cannot satisfy?” Saxa inquired, not quite exhausted enough to keep her eyes from roving over Belesa body appreciatively.

“If truth can be read in tone and posture, you would not remain conscious long enough to see ‘other needs of body’ met,” Belesa replied, laughing a moment later when Saxa glared at her.  “Sleep now.  Tempt me to bed upon awakening and find proposition more warmly received.”

“As always will fall to command,” Saxa sighed.

“As always,” Belesa repeated rolling her eyes at Saxa, who couldn’t completely keep her lips from curving up in amusement.  “Lack of sleep has brought on fit of delirium,” Belesa continued, causing Saxa’s slightly upturned lips to form a full smile.  “Sleep, my love, and see sense returned.”

Saxa parted her lips to try and entice Belesa to bed with her one last time, but they had been through this routine too many times, and knowing what was coming, Belesa shook her head at Saxa and pointed towards their bed commandingly before Saxa could break words.

Resigned to her fate, Saxa brought the hunk of bread in her hand up to her mouth again and tore a chunk off as she turned and lumbered towards the bed.  When she reached her destination, she flopped down on the feather mattress, and within seconds of maneuvering her head onto the pillow she fell asleep, still clutching a little chunk of bread and cheese in her hand.

xxx

Saxa awoke from her much needed sleep, to the faint sound of voices and laughter in the kitchen.  She sat still for a moment, and then groaned unhappily at the realization that she would not be able to coax Belesa into bed with her now.  The thought caused an ill-humor to begin to settle over her, but before the feeling took take hold a pleasing aroma registered with her, and her foul mood left her as her desire for sex was replaced with a desire for food. 

With her hair still in disarray and her furs slightly rumpled from sleeping in them, Saxa rose from her bed and made her way towards the voices.  More alert now and closer to the other occupants of the cabin, Saxa could tell that Sybil was one of the women with Belesa, and from the almost constant giggling filling the air, she suspected that Belesa’s friends Antheia and Nadeae were present as well.

Before Saxa could lay eyes on the women however, she spotted a smaller figure in the main room of the cabin.  A toddler lay on the fur rug before the hearth, playing with wooden figurines that Saxa well knew, for she was the one who had carved them.  Her lips curved up into a large smile upon seeing the boy, and she ignored her growling stomach in favor of approaching him.

“Who play with today, Ganni?” Saxa asked the boy as she sat down across from him. 

As she waited for him to respond, she reached out idly and picked up one of the figures the boy had left in his basket of toys.  Her eyes turned soft as she gazed upon the wide, bulky frame with a hammer clutched in its hand.  She had picked up the figure she had made in Lugo’s image.

“Father,” the boy replied, though it came out sounding more as the German ‘Vater’.  “Sparus,” the boy continued, which Saxa knew meant Spartacus. “Saza,” he went out, naming Saxa herself as best he could, while holding up the figurine made in Saxa’s image.  “Fight Roman.  Kill,” he continued, throwing the Saxa figurine at some block shaped wooden figures that represented Roman legionnaires.

The legionnaires were knocked to the ground by Saxa’s wooden counterpart slamming into them, and so she lifted her arms into the air triumphantly and exclaimed, “Victory!” 

Little Gannicus laughed at that, and lifted his own arms into the air victoriously.  Then, noticing that some wooden legionnaires still stood, he used the figurines of his father and Spartacus to knock down all of the remaining Romans as Saxa cheered him on.

xxx

A shadow fell over the kitchen table causing Belesa to look up from her mending, and when she lay on Saxa standing in the entrance with little Gannicus’s hand clutched in her own, a large smile formed on her lips.

“You have woken,” Belesa breathed out before carefully putting down the furs she was mending.

“With a hunger,” Saxa replied, releasing Gannicus’s hand so that the boy could totter over to his mother, who was smiling at him and motioning with her hands from her spot at the table.

“Words carry no surprise,” Belesa responded as she stood and then started to walk over to the stove where a large pot rested. 

“Will woman bring food?” Saxa asked saucily as she watched Belesa come to a stop beside the stove.

“Not if impertinent words continue to fall from mouth,” Belesa replied mildly, even as she began to fill a bowl with hearty stew for Saxa’s consumption.

Saxa grinned at that, but wisely kept her mouth shut and moved over to the seat that Belesa had vacated, which was the only free one around the table.

“How does Gannicus fare in games of war?” Sybil asked, settling Gannicus most comfortably on her lap before she set about trying to pry one of the figures the boy had been playing with out of his chubby, but surprisingly strong hand.

“Lacks strategy,” Saxa said thoughtfully, which brought a small smile to Sybil’s face, “but battles with much passion.  This is pleasing in young warrior.  Ganni be great fighter like father upon day,” Saxa continued, moving her finger towards young Gannicus’s face playfully, a hearty laugh escaping from her a moment later when his little hand reached up and knocked her finger away.   “Spirit of German!” Saxa declared happily.  “Very good,” she continued, smiling at Gannicus who smiled back at her and laughed, pleased to have pleased her.

Saxa’s attention was drawn away from Gannicus and Sybil when Belesa appeared at her side again and placed a bowl of stew on the table before her.  Saxa looked up at the brunette and smiled warmly as she opened her arms to Belesa, inviting her to take a seat on her lap.  Belesa lips curved up slightly in response, and then she slipped onto Saxa’s left thigh, so that when Saxa wrapped her arm around her it would leave her right hand free to spoon stew into mouth.

“Have you any interesting reports from sentry duty?” Nadeae asked Saxa once the blonde had had the chance to eat a few mouthfuls of stew. 

“Trouble brew for certain,” Saxa replied meeting Nadeae’s eyes gravely before she shoveled another spoonful of hearty stew into her mouth.

Sybil and Antheia looked at each other uncertainly, while Nadeae leaned forward with interest.  Belesa for her part, being familiar with Saxa’s expressions and antics, knew better than to take the warrior’s words seriously.  She didn’t know how exactly Saxa was teasing them, but she knew that Saxa was teasing them, so she calmly reached out and took a couple gooseberries from the bowl on the table that little Gannicus was also grabbing berries out of, and waited to see how things would play out.

“What fearsome sight did eyes rest upon?” Nadeae asked, always interested in gossip, even if it was about approach of inevitable death.  “Roman scouts?  Bandits?  Wolves?”

Saxa kept them all waiting in suspense for a few moments as she scooped some more stew into her mouth, but then her eyes settled on Nadeae intently.

“Eyes see terrorsome thing in woods,” Saxa began, her voice grave.  “Huguo and Ima lay in grass, Huguo flabby ass moving up down, up down, very regular thrusts, enough to bore,” Saxa continued, grinning when Sybil and Antheia visibly relaxed.  “Huguo wife no like learn this. When Hildis discover, his balls be in very danger,” Saxa continued sounding quite amused.

Nadeae and Antheia giggled at her response, as Nadeae and Antheia were always wont to do, but Sybil looked troubled.

“Why frown Little Thing?” Saxa asked, unfurling her left arm from around Belesa for a moment so that she could reach over and pinch at Sybil’s cheek, which resulted in Sybil knocking Saxa’s hand away much as her son had done minutes before.  Saxa grinned at her playfully in response, but left her be.  “Huguo have two balls,” Saxa continued when Sybil stopped glaring at her.  “Hildis most like leave one in place for make more babies,” she went on, and Belesa’s body shook slightly on Saxa’s lap with laughter.

“You joke, Saxa.  But might this not be serious for Hildis?  What if Huguo were to forsake her?”

“ _Fore-say-kah_ ,” Saxa breathed out, repeating the word Sybil had used as best she could.  Her brows creased in thought, but she could not think of the meaning of the word.  She looked up at Belesa questioningly, seeking help.

“Cast her aside,” Belesa murmured in response.  “Throw away.”

“Huguo no _fore-say-kah._  Huguo know lucky to have such woman like Hildis,” Saxa replied.  “Hildis will make shame him in public.  No one speak to Huguo for some days and give hard looks to him for disrespect his wife.  Huguo most like give goat to Ima father toward make peace for take what not his.  Hildis forgive upon time.   No reason for Little Thing to worry.”

“But what if he wishes to marry Ima?” Sybil asked.  “Hildis shaming him could give rise to terrible anger and Ima is young and beautiful.  Though wronged by Huguo, Hildis would be the one to suffer if Huguo’s affections shifted towards Ima permanently.”

Saxa was silent for a moment in the aftermath of Sybil’s response, and then she began to laugh.

“Ima no want marry Huguo.  Ima want cheese and milk from Huguo goats without pay for it.  This Germania, not Rome,” Saxa continued.  “Huguo is wronging Hildis to stick cock in holes of woman that is not wife or whore.  When Hildis finally grow tired, she keep land she work and hut that she tend.   _Huguo_ no do work so he go live in cave and cry.  German respect woman.  Respect place of wife,” Saxa proclaimed, looking up at Belesa, who smiled at her warmly and then dipped her head down to press a kiss to Saxa’s forehead.  “You learn when been in Germania more long time,” Saxa went on, returning her gaze to Sybil.  “In Rome, tiny men too much control things to prove are strong.  Better here for woman.”

Sybil nodded her head though it was still difficult for her to wrap her mind around how differently people lived east of the Rhine.  Though she stood no Roman, she had lived her whole life among them, listening to their words and absorbing their ideas.  Upon the rebels arrival in Germania she had thought the Germans they encountered wild and barbarous, uncivilized and dangerous.  Their clothes were simple, consisting of little more than fur.  Their manner and words were rough and direct, lacking the poetry and refinement of Roman speech and carriage.  They bathed in cold streams and rivers, and their dwells were functional but lacked any beauty.  They seemed to her a harsh people, and though she had fled to their lands, a part of her had pitied them, not only for the lack of beauty and sophistication in their lives, but because they did not know that they lacked these things.

However, as weeks wore into months, and months wore into years, Sybil had come to realize how unfair her initial impressions of Germania and the Germans had been.  Though she had been correct about their austere lifestyle, she had misjudged them as people.  They were fierce warriors, but they were kinder to each other than Romans were.  If a hunt provided more meat than one family needed, they shared the remainder with those who were without and did not seek compensation.  If a storm ruined the thatched roof of one of their huts, they came together to fix it without demanding payment from the family in need of help.  If they got into disagreements over land or cattle, they were quick to fight and did not temper their blows, but when the fight ended, the quarrel was settled.  The Germans did not plot behind each other’s backs as Romans did, friend and family turning against each other, poisoning and lying and murdering each other in their sleep.  The Germans were a plain people, but they were honorable.

“Freedom and respect in regards to own person yet remain difficult concepts to grasp,” Sybil breathed out finally, absently pushing the bowl of gooseberries out of Gannicus’s reach as she spoke.  “However, I long for day when I am as at home with these ideas as bird is at home in air.”

Belesa reached over and rested a supportive hand of Sybil’s shoulder, and Saxa’s lips parted to speak, but before she could say a word a great racket sounded at the door of the cabin and a few moments later Agron’s hulking form appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

“This is a lot of women,” Agron breathed out, taking a wary step back out of the room.

He had not been expecting that.

“Do not worry,” Nasir commented lightly slipping past Agron into the kitchen.  “With the exception of Saxa, they do not bite.”

Saxa grinned at the Syrian and then snapped her teeth in his direction which brought a smile to Nasir’s face.

“We’ve come at a bad time?” He inquired, nodding to the bowl on the table before Saxa.

“Problem easy solved,” Saxa replied before she brought the bowl of stew up to her mouth and tipped it, quickly downing what remained of her meal as Belesa frowned down at her.  “Time now good,” Saxa declared, smiling as slammed the empty bowl back down on the table.  “Must stand,” she murmured to Belesa, tapping her thigh lightly to encourage the brunette to rise so that she could get to her feet.

Still frowning at Saxa’s poor display of table manners, Belesa slid off of the blonde’s lap and Saxa rose to her feet. 

“Wait,” Belesa said Saxa began to move towards Agron and Nasir.

Saxa turned to look at her.

Belesa moved to the side to collect a rag and then moved back over to Saxa and used the cloth to clear some remnants of stew off of Saxa’s face.  Saxa stood peacefully, allowing Belesa to clean her face and restore some order to her hair, and then when Belesa was finished fussing with her, Saxa leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Belesa’s lips.

“Not be gone for very long,” Saxa murmured to Belesa as she pulled back from her lips.  “Still remember what you promise for when I awake from sleep,” she continued, her tone taking on a sultry note as her eyes dipped down to take in the swell of Belesa’s breasts.

Belesa rolled her eyes at Saxa, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the blonde.

“Away with you,” she replied, still smiling as she shoved Saxa’s shoulders, pushing her towards Nasir.

“Hunt or fish?” Saxa directed towards Agron and Nasir as she walked towards them.  “Say hunt.  Other makes for bored.”

“Take bow in hand,” Agron informed her with a grin.  “We are for big game today.”

“Agron’s dreams are filled with venison steaks.  We seek to turn dream into glorious reality,” Nasir added as they moved into the main room of the house so that Saxa could retrieve her bow.

“Noble quest,” Saxa declared.  “Happy to help,” she grinned as she flung her bow over her shoulder, and then together the three of them headed for the door.

xxx

Belesa laughed softly as Saxa’s hands ran amorously over her thighs, buttocks, stomach and breasts.  They were out in the open, heading home after dinner and ale at Sybil and Laeta’s cabin, but the sky was dark and the dirt path that led to their home was deserted but for them, so Belesa let Saxa do as she pleased.  When Saxa’s belly was warm and her cheeks were ruddy with drink, it was hard to get her to keep her hands to herself, and Belesa did not have the energy or the inclination to try and get Saxa to behave.  Honestly, it pleased her that after almost three years together Saxa still wanted her as passionately, and as frequently, as she had when they first began to sleep together in the woods south of Melia Ridge.

“You will find me moist with want of your touch,” Belesa breathed out, reaching down to grasp Saxa’s wrist when the blonde’s hand ventured a bit too far under her dress, “but you are not to enter without invitation – which will not be issued until we are within privacy of home.”

“Can feel heat of cunt,” Saxa husked as her fingers twitched against Belesa’s upper thigh with the desire to move higher, though she respected the hold Belesa had on her wrist and did not try to force her hand up.  “I go mad with want.  Allow brief touch to ease hunger,” she whispered into Belesa ear.

Belesa was quiet for a few seconds as they continued to walk, but then her hand slipped away from Saxa’s wrist, freeing the blonde’s hand to move higher.  “Gratitude,” Saxa breathed out as her hand moved up Belesa’s thigh until her fingers were brushing through damp curls.

Belesa’s eyes closed and soft moan fell from her lips as her hips rolled gently, automatically seeking to extend and deepen Saxa’s touch.  Saxa dipped her head down, pressing kisses along Belesa’s shoulder and against her neck as her fingers stroked through the brunette’s wet heat again, drawing a delicious gasp from Belesa.

Saxa’s lips lay kisses up the column of Belesa’s throat and then her teeth nipped at her woman’s jaw until Belesa angled her head back, giving Saxa access to her lips, which Saxa took eager possession of. 

They kissed for some time as Saxa’s right hand continued to tease between Belesa’s legs, while her left hand squeezed and massaged the brunette’s breast, her fingers occasionally pinching at Belesa’s nipple in a way that made Belesa’s breath hitch and her hips twitch.

“No,” Belesa gasped, finally managing to form words again when Saxa’s fingers teased against her opening and made to slip inside of her.  “I would not be taken in dirt where passing sentries could witness love-making,” she breathed out, her tone firm even though her body thrummed with desire.  “Have me against door, but have me inside,” she continued, twisting around so that she could take Saxa’s face into her hands and bring their lips together sweetly.

“Walk quickly,” Saxa whispered as Belesa pulled back from her lips.  “Beast cannot be kept long at bay,” she groaned, forcing her hand from between Belesa’s legs even though she wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees in the dirt and allow her mouth to partake in Elysium along with her fingers.

“I would not tempt fate,” Belesa replied, kissing Saxa briefly once more before she lowered her hands from her face.  “I will hasten journey,” she continued grinning impishly, and then she reached down, hitched up her dress, and began to sprint towards their cabin.

Saxa stood, watching her run for a few seconds, and then a large smile spread across her lips, and laughing happily she took off down the path after her woman.

xxx

Saxa’s breath came in hard pants as she supported herself on shaky arms and tried to catch her breath.  Belesa remained kneeling behind her, one of her hands still stroking lightly between Saxa’s legs, bringing her down gently, while her other hand ran up and down the blonde’s back soothing her as she recovered from her orgasm.

“You bite,” Saxa rasped, giving up on trying to remain on all fours and allowing herself to collapse onto the mattress.  She could still feel a slight sting where Belesa had bit down on her shoulder seconds before she had crashed into orgasm, and the dull ache caused a shiver of arousal to travel through her.  “Come,” Saxa continued once she had flipped over onto her back.  “I return favour,” she went on, smiling wickedly before she snapped her teeth at Belesa playfully.

“Eyes sparkle with wicked intent,” Belesa breathed out, allowing her eyes to rove over Saxa’s magnificent form as the blonde shifted on the mattress, stretching lazily like a cat newly awoken from a nap.  “Yet I cannot resist when called,” she grinned, shifting her own position so that she was straddling Saxa.

Saxa ran her hands languidly up Belesa’s thighs to her hips, and then indolently moved her hands behind the brunette to squeeze and the knead the firm, round globes of her ass, which drew a low, content moan from Belesa.  When done indulging herself there, Saxa then trailed her hands up Belesa’s torso to her breasts which she took into her hands with a happy smile.

“I thought you vengeful tiger, ready to bite and claw,” Belesa breathed out as she lifted her hands to her chest and used them to cover Saxa’s, encouraging a slightly rougher caress.  “But you act as gentle kitten, petting and keeping teeth safely at bay,” she continued, smiling down at Saxa teasingly.

“Earlier said you would not tempt fate,” Saxa husked, meeting Belesa’s eyes steadily.  “Fate is tempted,” Saxa declared, a roguish glint coming into her eyes before she grinned wolfishly up at Belesa and then flipped her and mounted her, mistress of their bed once more.  “Must now learn woman error of ways,” Saxa purred before she lowered her mouth to the swell of Belesa’s right breast and carefully nipped at her olive skin.

The bite made Belesa gasp, and then smile, and so Saxa repeated it before shifting her attention to Belesa’s other breast.  She teased there for a while, and then she brought her lips and teeth to Belesa’s clavicle, her throat, and her jaw, nipping and nuzzling her as Belesa laughed hugged her close.

“I would drink from you again tonight,” Saxa murmured hotly against Belesa’s lips when she had finally nipped her way to Belesa’s mouth.

“Depth of passion warms heart, and moistens cunt, as always,” Belesa replied between kisses, “but sleep calls.  You have busy day tomorrow,” she continued, looking at Saxa pointedly for a moment, “and I have given word to provide aid to Medina upon rising of sun, and so cannot linger in bed, making up for sleep lost to amorous Germans.”

Saxa moaned piteously, but did not offer protest.  She simply slipped off of Belesa and settled beside her on the mattress once more.  She had managed to acquire a few more goats some days before, but with the increase in animals the pen they had was no longer large enough, and she had promised Belesa that she would build a new fence to extend the animals living space.  It was not a difficult task, but it would require much exertion and days of work, and if she was going to do a good job of it she would need her rest.

“What help Medina need to take you from bed so early?” Saxa asked curiously as Belesa snuggled up against her.

“She would have me feed and watch young Felix, while she bathes and does washing at river’s edge,” Belesa breathed out as Saxa’s fingers idly ran up and down her arm.  “He is steady on feet and curious now.  She fears while she is engaged in necessary tasks that he might escape view and fall into water.  She would not take the risk.”

“And you not say ‘no’ to spend time with a little one,” Saxa replied knowingly.

“I would not,” Belesa agreed softly. 

Saxa was very observant, and she knew that the blonde had noticed the way her eyes lit up around children and the softness that came into them as she interacted with them.

“Did you ever dream to have one?” Saxa asked, shifting a little so that she could better see Belesa’s face.

“Dream, yes,” Belesa admitted quietly, dipping her eyes down to avoid Saxa’s gaze.  “Honestly believed I would, no,” she continued, blinking a little as she felt tears begin to burn her eyes.  “Dominus had no issue making use of me in ways that could result in child, but never would I have been allowed to keep one,” she went on, smiling weakly as she glanced up at Saxa.

“None will force you do what you not want again, or keep you from heart’s desire.  This I give word to,” Saxa said as she lifted her hand to Belesa’s cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb, the tender action drawing a smile to Belesa’s lips that reached her eyes this time.  “Dream you still of having child?” Saxa asked.

Belesa shrugged in response as she slid her eyes away from Saxa’s.  “Now, given freedom to decide such matters for myself, I would not engage in activities that could produce a child.”

“You not answer question,” Saxa pointed out gently, not fooled by Belesa’s evasion.

Belesa sighed loudly and avoided Saxa’s eyes for a short while, but eventually she looked up and over at the blonde again, resigned to providing an answer to Saxa’s question.

“I would like to have child, but not at cost of giving body, even for single night, to one who is not you,” Belesa replied.  “Do not fret,” she continued, reaching out to rub her thumb between Saxa’s eyebrows where the skin had scrunched as Saxa’s expression became serious.  “I have everything I need,” she continued.  “I have more than I had ever dreamed of under roof of master’s villa.”

Saxa sighed softly, but the tension in her body and the furrowing of her brows lessened.

“I wish to give you world,” Saxa breathed out.  “All things could ever want, not just need.”

“Saxa,” Belesa whispered tremulously, her eyes reddening as tears welled in them.  She reached up and cupped Saxa’s face gently in her hands before bringing their lips together in a deep kiss.  “You _have_ given me the world,” Belesa told her as tears fell from her eyes, wetting both of their cheeks.  “You have made dream, once thought impossible, of living free, with loving woman, in home of my own, splendid reality.  There is no happier woman in the world than I.”

“No?” Saxa asked softly, her lips curving up slightly as her eyes scanned Belesa’s face.

“No,” Belesa confirmed, smiling herself when Saxa’s lips lifted into a full smile.

“Come, bärli,” Saxa breathed out gently a moment later, motioning for Belesa settle into her arms again in the position Belesa preferred to fall asleep in.  “Will you see safe to sleep,” she continued, breathing in and out with deep contentment when Belesa snuggled against her side once more.

Belesa’s breathing soon evened out, but Saxa remained awake, her mind still turning over the conversation they had just had.  She did not doubt Belesa’s words to her.  She trusted that Belesa was happy, that she had given her a contentment and security that Belesa had never known before.  But she knew that she could make Belesa happier still.  Despite her words of assurance, Saxa knew that in her heart Belesa truly wanted a little one of her own, and that not having one would forever pain her.  This, Saxa could not stand for, and so she swore to herself that she would one day see this dream of Belesa’s to reality as well.

She had no seed to with which to plant her own child in Belesa, nor did she possess the instrument to deliver it, but she could still give Belesa what she desired.  At rebel camp, throughout the years, there had been children who arrived orphaned, or were made so as consequence of Roman attacks.  She had witnessed women, who were but strangers to these children, feed them, and cloth them, and hold them close on cold days and nights.  The little ones had not come from their loins, but they became their own, loved and protected by the women who looked after them as fiercely as any woman who had given birth to her child.  Saxa knew that she and Belesa could not make a child, but they could raise one together, and one day they would.

“Go to sleep,” Belesa muttered softly, her voice rough as it always was when sleep was heavy upon her.  “Fence will not build itself come morning.”

“I thought you for sleep,” Saxa breathed out.

“Cannot with tense German worrying beside me,” Belesa replied though a yawn. “Rigid body makes for uncomfortable pillow.”

“Cannot allow this to be,” Saxa replied, chucking softly.  “I relax,” she continued, her body naturally settling peacefully now that her mind was at ease.  “I follow woman to sleep, give word to this,” she promised Belesa, whose eyes were having trouble staying open.

Belesa nodded her head, knowing that she could trust Saxa to follow her to sleep for Saxa never broke her word.  She felt Saxa press her lips to the top of her head, and a feeling of peace and contentment settled over her.  She closed her eyes, and in her own bed, in her own house, wrapped up in the arms of her woman, secure in the knowledge that she was loved, Belesa fell to slumber.

 

The End


End file.
